Just Not Lucky In Love
by animeotakupooh
Summary: Drew and May are perfect for each other. But they are just not lucky in love. Drew realizes his love for May, only to find out she is… find out as you read on! A sort of sequel-slash-expansion to Teardrops On My Guitar.
1. From Friendship to Crush

**Just Not Lucky In Love**

**Summary – Drew and May are perfect for each other. But they are just not lucky in love. Drew realizes his love for May, only to find out she is… find out as you read on! A sort of sequel-slash-expansion to Teardrops On My Guitar.**

**Disclaimer – Most unfortunately I don't own Pokémon. I wish I did though…**

**

* * *

**

**Chapter 1 – From friendship to crush**

_f-l-a-s-h-b-a-c-k_

_It was before the day we had shifted to our current house. That's when we first met._

_A sapphire eyed brunet got out from the car. An elderly woman came out from the driver's side._

"_Is that our new home, mom?" she asked. _

"_Yes, sweetie. It's nice and cozy right?" an elderly woman replied. "Everything has been arranged inside the house by me and dad so you just have your stuff in your room to arrange. Something wrong honey?"_

"_Nothing's wrong. I just don't feel like going in right now. That's all. I think I'll take a walk outside."_

"_Be back in an hour or so for dinner."_

"_Okay" she started to wander off in another direction. Then something in our garden caught her eye. Her mother went inside. She had seen the roses in the garden. She came forward and leaned on the fence to get a better look at them._

"_Hi" I said. She looked up and for the first time I saw her. She was silently crying. She wiped her eyes and said "hi"_

"_What's wrong?"_

"_Nothing. Who are you?"_

"_My name is Drew and I am 10 years old. I live here. And you?"_

"_My name is May and I'm your new next door neighbor. I'm ten years old too."_

"_So, May what's wrong?"_

"_It's… it's… its m-my parents" she said and with that she started sobbing again._

"_Why? what's wrong?"_

_She stopped crying and told me "They recently decided to live separately." Then she told me the whole story. Her father loved to travel and couldn't stay in one place for long. So did her brother. But her mother wanted her dad to get a fixed job so that they could support their family. The fighting had reached the point of divorce._

"_I see. You are sad because you're dad and brother aren't here with you."_

"_You're right"_

"_Well, don't cry. It makes you look ugly."_

"_I'm not ugly!"_

"_I don't have my dad too."_

"_I'm sorry. What happened?"_

"_Well he died in a car accident when I was only five."_

"_Oh sorry. Well that's the second thing we have in common!" May said. She was looking a bit cheered up._

"_Now that's good. You should keep smiling you know!"_

_

* * *

_

**Back to present time…**

"Now that's better. You should keep smiling you know!" Drew said.

"Yes well I should. But so you know, I will still hate our stupid good-for-nothing of a person art teacher!" May replied crossly.

It had been seven years since May and Drew had met. They both were seventeen years old and were in the junior year of high school. This conversation was taking place by their lockers which were coincidently next to each other. May had issues with their art teacher. When I say issues, I mean issues…

"Okay well, see you later. Are you going to go out with Brendan today?" May asked.

"Yeah. So see you later." Drew said.

May gave him one of her big smiles and left. Drew watched her go and turned towards his locker to take out some books. Zoey had watched on the whole exchange and now was going after May.

She finally caught up with her. "Hi, Zoey" May said cheerfully.

"Hi, May. You are awfully happy about something. Didn't you just run out of art class due to the hatred towards your art teacher, fuming just a while ago?"

"Well I did. Drew helped me calm down though. He seems to be much better at that than me."

"Is that so…?"

"Yeah, everytime he is around all my worries seem to just melt away. I am always so comfortable around him, you know? He always knows how to make me smile."

"Sounds like someone's got a crush…"

May stopped dead in her tracks. She looked at Zoey with all the seriousness in the world.

"You don't think…"

"Yes I do, may"

"Do you think its true?"

"I am as sure about it as I am about me liking Brendan."

"Oh my god. Zoey help me. I think I like him" May exclaimed. Luckily by now they had reached May's garden and were well out of anyone's hearing range.

"Told you"

"What do I do now?"

"I have no idea. If I knew I would have done something about Brendan and me."

"True. But oh my god, I like Drew!"

"My bff has a crush. Whoop."

"Let's go inside and have some icecream while we think about it."

"I agree"

* * *

**Meanwhile with Drew**

"So you are completely sure you like Zoey?" Drew asked.

"Yeah I'm gonna propose to her tomorrow during lunch. Any ideas?" Brendan asked.

"Nope. May can help you though. She's her bff."

"Maybe, I'll propose to her tomorrow too." Drew added

"Who is that lucky gal?" Brendan asked.

"You know her!"

"Who?"

"Dawn, of course. Who else?"

* * *

**Author's notes – Today was the end of my first preboard. Yay! The second one begins on fourth of January. Boo! Anyways… as a token of my happiness, I uploaded a whole new story for everyone! This story was initially supposed to be an expansion of Teardrops on my guitar. So it is a songfic. But the plot is really long so I could justify the word "expansion". Hopefully this will be upto your expectations!**


	2. Feelings and Wishes

**Just Not Lucky In Love**

**Summary – Drew and May are perfect for each other. But they are just not lucky in love. Drew realizes his love for May, only to find out she is… find out as you read on! A sort of sequel-slash-expansion to Teardrops On My Guitar.**

**Disclaimer – Most unfortunately I don't own Pokémon. I wish I did though…

* * *

**

**Chapter 2 – ****Feelings and Wishes**

Zoey and May went in for some ice-cream. Ice cream led to talking and more talking and even more talking.

"I think Brendan really likes you, you know?" May said.

"I wish!" Zoey said dreamily.

"Who'd have thought that you and I would be sitting here discussing boys, of all things?"

"I for one thought you had lost all interest in boys in general."

"Well, living for almost all your life in a no-boyfriend zone, thanks to Mom, makes one lose interest in guys. So even when Mom gave me permission to have boyfriends, I really wasn't interested in one."

"Besides Max would have drilled you and him for all details."

Max was May's younger brother. He had a really inquisitive mind. He wanted to become a scientist, so that was an asset for him. But not for others around him. Zoey and May started giggling and were soon in a fit. Suddenly Zoey looked up to see the time.

"Oh no! It's already seven thirty! I'm late!" Zoey shouted. She rushed out of May's room and went down the stairs.

"What happened?" May asked, bewildered. She started running after her.

"I had to be home by seven thirty. Some family thing. So see you later! Bye!" and with that Zoey sped off towards home.

"Bye!" May said before shutting the door and while watching Zoey speed off. Just then the phone rang.

"Hello?"

"_Hi sweetie…"_

"Mom?"

"_Yeah. I'll be late from work tonight. I might even stay over at Daisy's house. So don't worry. The dinner's in the fridge. Keep the doors locked and don't open it for strangers. I have the keys, so if I'm coming home I'll get in."_

"Okay mom."

"_Take care sweetie. Bye."_

"Bye."

May kept the phone down. She turned around to see that the house needed some cleaning. "Maybe I'll do a bit of cleaning first." May said as she started picking things up and keeping them back where they belonged.

* * *

**Later that night**

After two hours of cleaning, homework and dinner, May was exhausted. She slowly made her way to her room. It felt kind of stuffy so she opened the balcony. Then she saw a shooting star fall across the sky.

_I wish that Drew loves me too._

"What did you wish for?"

May turned around to see Drew looking at her from his balcony. "You know you are not suppose to reveal your wishes! Then they don't come true…"

Drew gave a small smile. "That's true" he replied.

"Guess what? I have a surprise for you!" he said.

"What is it?"

"Do you know Dawn?"

"No"

"She's in your English class."

"Hmm… yeah I know her. What about her?"

"I kind of… I wanted to ask her out."

"You like her?"

"Yeah. I was thinking how about tomorrow at lunch break?"

May could almost hear her hopes shattering like little pieces of broken glass. She forced herself to say something.

"I guess I won't be able to see you propose to her then. I have to submit my good for nothing art homework tomorrow at lunch. All the best though!"

"You don't think she'll reject me do you?"

"Only a fool could reject you."

"I still feel nervous. You know, every time I look at her, I suddenly feel really bright and happy and then a weird feeling sets in. I think its real love. Maybe she's the one…"

"I didn't know you felt that way. I'll wish for you."

"Thanks."

"It's getting late. Maybe I should turn in for the night."

"Yeah, goodnight then."

"Goodnight"

Drew started to go in.

"Drew?" He turned around.

"Remember only a fool would reject you. Good luck!" May went inside.

"Thanks" He went in too.

* * *

**Inside May's room**

May cried like she had never cried before. It was all her fault. Drew didn't know anything, did he? She herself did know she loved him till a few hours ago. Now she was ditching him when he needed her the most. But it hurt. It hurt really badly. Maybe writing a new song would help her.

May had started learning how to play a guitar when she was eleven. By fifteen, she could write songs on her own. She kept a journal of the songs she had written. She took the journal and started writing in it.

Half an hour later, the song was finished. She played out the final product.

_Drew looks at me, I fake a smile so he won't see__  
__That I want and I'm needing everything that we should be__  
__I'll bet she's beautiful, that girl he talks about__  
__And she's got everything that I have to live without_

_Drew talks to me, I laugh cause it's just so funny__  
__That I can't even see anyone when he's with me__  
__He says he's so in love, he's finally got it right,__  
__I wonder if he knows he's all I think about at night_

_[Chorus:]_

_He's the reason for the teardrops on my guitar__  
__The only thing that keeps me wishing on a wishing star__  
__He's the song in the car I keep singing, don't know why I do_

_Drew walks by me, can he tell that I can't breathe?__  
__And there he goes, so perfectly,__  
__The kind of flawless I wish I could be__  
__She'd better hold him tight, give him all her love__  
__Look in those beautiful eyes and know she's lucky cause_

_[Repeat Chorus]_

_So I drive home alone, as I turn out the light__  
__I'll put his picture down and maybe__  
__Get some sleep tonight_

_He's the reason for the teardrops on my guitar__  
__The only one who's got enough of me to break my heart__  
__He's the song in the car I keep singing, don't know why I do__  
__He's the time taken up, but there's never enough__  
__And he's all that I need to fall into.._

_Drew looks at me, I fake a smile so he won't see._

Tears fell down her cheeks again. Tired and teary, May decided to go to sleep.

* * *

**Author's notes – Drew and May are next door neighbors. Their balconies are close to each other. You could even jump in from one of them into the other. Merry Christmas and Happy New year to everyone. Also thanks to everyone who reviewed!**


	3. Confessions

**Just Not Lucky In Love**

**Summary – Drew and May are perfect for each other. But they are just not lucky in love. Drew realizes his love for May, only to find out she is… find out as you read on! A sort of sequel-slash-expansion to Teardrops On My Guitar.**

**Disclaimer – Most unfortunately I don't own Pokémon. I wish I did though…

* * *

**

**Chapter 3 – Confessions**

May mustered her courage together. She had to do this. She had to be there for Drew.

She had told everything that had happened to Zoey when they were walking to school. Zoey was furious.

"He is an idiot!" she nearly screamed.

"He is not! Isn't it natural for him to like someone" May said sadly.

"How could he be so stupid? Can't he see that May is perfect for him?" she thought furiously.

"You don't have to go through this" she finally said.

"He needs me to be there. What kind of a friend would I be if I didn't help him out?" May asked.

"You are way too kind for your own good. If you won't tell him I will" Zoey said. She was determined to go about it.

"No don't! I'll die first. Besides don't you have you and Brendan to worry about?" May teased.

Zoey smiled along with May. "I'm letting this slide for now. But don't you forget what I said." Zoey said. May was very innocent. She needed to be constantly taken care of.

Zoey let that matter be for now.

* * *

**During Lunch**

They made it to lunch. May had given her project in earlier this morning and was now searching for Drew to tell him. She was joined by Zoey who dragged her off to the school park.

Brendan was waiting for Zoey in their usual spot.

"Hi Brendan!" May said cheerfully.

"Hi May. Hi Zoey" he said.

"Hi Brendan" Zoey said.

Noticing Brendan's weird behavior towards Zoey, May finally understood. She decided to give them some space.

"If you both will excuse me I have an art project to submit…" May trailed off. She left the two "crazy kids, lovebirds" etc. to themselves. Although she could swear that Zoey was a bit taken back and grateful. She knew that May had submitted her project already but she was grateful for the alone time.

* * *

**Zoey's POV**

"So is there something, you needed to tell me Brendan?"I was hopeful but I hid that.

"Yeah. I had something really important to tell to you" Brendan said.

"And?" I asked.

Brendan looked into my eyes. I could have melted on spot. But I had to maintain my cool. Where was he going with this?

He took my hand in his. My heartbeat increased. I could swear he could hear the thumping of my heart. I felt my cheeks heat up. I could fry eggs on them.

"Zoey, will you be my girlfriend?"

OH MY GOD! He had asked me to be his girlfriend! This was the moment I had always waited for! What should I answer? It's something I'm going to remember for the rest of my life. I need to answer him properly. But somehow my mouth didn't feel like moving. Maybe I was too shocked.

"You don't know how long I have waited for you to ask that question" I replied.

"Is that a yes then?" he asked

"Yes! It couldn't be anything else!" I answered.

Brendan lifted me into the air. Then he pulled me in for a kiss. Someone from back clapped. I turned to see May standing behind us.

"I thought you had a project to submit" I said teasingly.

"You knew I had already submitted it this morning. Besides you were more interesting" she replied frankly.

Brendan and I blushed.

May smiled and gave me and Brendan a big hug. I guess you could expect that from her. She was always happy for her friends and kind to us all.

Which reminded me of Drew. Poor May.

* * *

**May's POV**

"Let's go to the cafeteria. I'm really hungry. They have some really good ice cream there today!" I suggested.

Zoey and Brendan willingly agreed. I walked towards the cafeteria. On the way, I saw Drew and Dawn. They were standing at some distance from where I was. Drew looked at me. It looked like he hadn't confessed yet. I gave him thumbs up. He smiled and started to talk to Dawn.

I stopped to give them some space and to check if Zoey and Brendan were behind me or not. Zoey and Brendan were still behind me, but they were too engrossed with each other that they didn't notice Drew. I nudged Zoey and then she looked up to see Drew and Dawn.

Brendan started telling Zoey how Drew had made a plan to confess to Dawn. It was too painful to listen. From the corner of my eye I saw Dawn nodding her head and Drew and Dawn hug. Then my eyes became clouded with tears. I held them back. I told Zoey that there was something in my eyes.

I would have left. But Drew and Dawn came toward us. They announced the good news. I congratulated them Zoey was too shocked to speak. Then Brendan told Drew the good news about him and Zoey. There was a round of congratulations to the four of them. Then Drew and Dawn left to get some ice cream. I told Zoey and Brendan that I wasn't hungry and I left to go to the girl's room. I had to set myself straight.

* * *

**Zoey's POV**

Brendan was a bit puzzled by May's behavior.

"Wasn't she hungry just a few minutes ago?" he asked.

I couldn't let him find out. I had promised May. So I had to distract him.

"Did you know that they have strawberry ice-cream? It's our favorite isn't it? Let's go get some!" I said hurriedly. I took his arm and to pull him towards the cafeteria.

"Something's wrong, Zoey. And you know it." He said seriously.

Damn it. He was intelligent after all…

"Nothing's wrong? Why would you think so?" I asked hurriedly.

"For starters, May's behaving weirdly. She was even crying a few seconds ago. You and Drew didn't even notice that. You both notice it before I do, every time. And you haven't gone after her to see what's wrong either. That's not you" he said.

"You really want to know?" I asked.

"Yes"

"You have to promise not to let anyone know."

"I do"

I took him aside and told him everything. Brendan was shocked but he promised to not tell anyone and never let Drew find out.

I went after May. She needed her best friend. Brendan would make an excuse for us.

* * *

**Brendan's POV**

I made my way towards the ice-cream stand. That would cheer May up for some time, At least. If I had to stay away from Zoey I wouldn't know what to do.

May and Drew were both fools. Him for not knowing and her for never telling. But when could she have told him? She only came to know about it yesterday.

I took the ice cream and went towards Zoey's locker. She had promised to bring May there with her.

Drew stopped me for a while.

"Where's May and Zoey?"

"May had an art project and Zoey is helping her add the finishing details. I was going to take the ice-cream to them." I replied

"Okay…" then Drew started talking with Dawn. He had always been so caring for May. Now his attention was fully diverted towards Dawn it's like he didn't even care.

I slipped by them. This was going to be hard on May. Not only would she have to see them together all the time, she would also have to deal with him ignoring everyone for Dawn.

I wonder if the ice cream will be enough. It would cheer her up for now. Hopefully she'll be better.

* * *

**Author's notes – please, please andpretty please don't kill me! I had a terrible writer's block and endless exams. But I'm back now and that's all gonna change!**


	4. Take A Breath

**Just Not Lucky In Love**

**Summary – Drew and May are perfect for each other. But they are just not lucky in love. Drew realizes his love for May, only to find out she is… find out as you read on! A sort of sequel-slash-expansion to Teardrops On My Guitar.**

**Disclaimer – Most unfortunately I don't own Pokémon. I wish I did though…

* * *

**

**Chapter 4 – Take A Breath**

May had cried her heart out. Zoey and Brendan had a been a big help though. They had comforted her. Brendan had even brought ice cream. May was glad that Brendan knew. That would mean one less person to hide it from. That was good.

May was at home from school. All her crying had caused a headache and she decided to take a nap. A good rest was what she needed. Her mom was still at work. So she kept her stuff in place and went up to her room. May took a shower. She liked bubble baths more. But now she was too tired to wait for the bathtub to fill up.

Zoey called to see if May was alright.

"_Hey May. I just called to check if you are alright."_

"hi zoey. Aren't you supposed to be with Brendan or something?"

"_Oh shoot! I have to get ready for my date! Thanks for reminding me. But I don't know what to wear! May I'm panicking, help me!"_

"Calm down. Deep breaths. Take one in and let it out. In and out"

"_Okay I'm better now. But what should I wear? How should I do my hair?"_

"Okay, let's see. Where are you going for the date?"

"_Umm, we are going to a movie and the pizza place later"_

"Pizza? Brendan knows you too well."

"_Brendan knows me just as well as Drew knows you"_

Silence

"_I'm sorry May"_

"Nah. I'm fine. Okay so movies and pizza… Well you could wear the new jeans you bought on your birthday."

"_You are right. But what will I wear with it"_

"What color does Brendan like?"

"_He likes orange and green. Sometimes he likes red and blue. Why are you asking that?"_

"Maybe you could wear that dark green strapless top that we bought last week. And you could add your favourite black jacket."

"_That's a great idea. I could wear those earrings you gave me last year!"_

"And those heels will add to the perfect look!"

"_You are so much better at clothes than me. What about my hair? Should I let it down or tie it?"_

"I think you should let it down. I think that's about everything. You will have to handle the makeup yourself though. I am a total zero there…"

"_I'm jealous. You are naturally good looking."_

"Hey! So are you don't forget that. Just be yourself and I bet you will have the best possible date with Brendan."

"_Thanks May"_

"No problem. Say will your mom be there when Brendan comes over?"

"_Yeah, why?"_

"I was kind of hoping to give Brendan the if-you-hurt-my-best-friend look and talk. Sigh, I guess I'll have to wait till later"

"_May!"_

Both the girls started giggling.

"See you later then. All the best for your date."

"_See you"_

"I'm going to take a nap. So I'll talk with you tomorrow in school"

"_okay, see you then. Bye and sweet dreams."_

"Bye"

Zoey hung up and went to get ready for the date. May got into her bed and pulled up the covers. Her headache was gone after the talk with Zoey but she was still tired. A nap would definitely help.

* * *

**Later in the evening**

May woke up to hear people talking in the kitchen. She thought that Mom had some guests over. So she quickly got dressed and went down.

When she got to the kitchen she saw the people she had least expected to see.

"Dad? Max?"

"May! Honey how are you?" Norman asked.

"I'm fine. I didn't expect you guys" May replied, still a bit dazed.

"Well, I bet you didn't expect this either. Dad and I are going to start living together again!" Caroline said. She and Norman shared a smile.

"Really?" May asked.

"Yeah. Dad got a job in Petalburg city. It's a steady stay in one place kind of job. So we figured that we could live together again." Max said. He came forward to give May a hug.

"That's really good news. But moving when there's only a year of schooling left for me is… I don't know is it practical?" May said as she hugged Max. She had missed her older brother.

"You don't have to worry honey. Everything has been arranged." Norman said proudly. "From where you'll live to school and everything."

"Wow" May said slowly.

"When will we be moving?" Caroline asked.

"Well, there's only three days of May's school left, so we thought that we could move then. How does that sound?" Max asked.

"I guess that sounds good. I could transfer into the Petalburg branch by then as well. They were looking for someone. Yeah, I think we can pull it off. But everyone has to help in packing things." Caroline said.

"Already a step ahead. Max got the boxes and contacted the movers as well. We have the boxes in our car right now. I think if we stay for two days, we'll get most of the stuff packed." Norman said.

"Sounds good" May said. She was already making plans. She had to go to school tomorrow because she promised Zoey she would. Maybe she could stay back day after tomorrow and help in packing. She would have to attend the last day of school, though. Something about some office stuff the principal wanted to take care of.

Mom passed the dinner out. They had a nice family dinner. The talk ranged from school to sports to college to weather to the latest news on tv. After dinner, May took a few boxes and she went up to her room and started packing the books and clothes and other loose items that she would not need for the next three days. Norman and Max started with the storeroom. There wasn't much to pack there. Many things were still inside the boxes. By later that night, most of Caroline's and May's clothes had been packed along with the china and dishes and cutlery. Though Caroline was still apprehensive about eating food from outside for along time.

May turned up the radio in her room. She caught the ending of the song 'Take A Breath' from the Jonas Brothers.

_Worlds are spinning round_

_There's no sign of slowing down_

_So won't you, take a breath_

_Just take a breath_

_People change and promises are broken_

_Clouds will move and skies will be wide open_

_Don't forget, to take a breath_

_Take a breath…_

The skies were opening up for her. She was feeling happy and she had forgotten about the heart break she had experienced earlier that day. She could not wait to tell Zoey. She was so happy for her parents. Max and May both knew that they were lonely without each other. So getting back together was the best news that could be given. Things were definitely looking up.

* * *

**Please, please forgive me! I know I am terribly late.**


End file.
